Fate or just coincidence?
by iWishUponAShootingStar
Summary: Mikan and the others transferred schools there they will meet Natsume and the gang will it be love at first sight? or a long lost love?
1. Chapter 1

**haiu-chan:hey look a dollar, is that mine?-sparkly eyes-**

**sumi-chan:no its mine...**

**haiu-chan:-pout- is natsume mine?-sparkly eyes-**

**sumi-chan:no**

**haiu-chan:is he yours?**

**sumi-chan:no... 1...2...3...-hides in a corner and cries-**

**haiu-chan:is this cake mine?**

**sumi-chan:yup!**

**haiu-chan:aww... wait! what!:O**

**sumi-chan:HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAIU-CHAN!:))**

**haloo! sorry this is just our second story:(( well... we never thought higschool could be this hard! our teacher told us that to be able to understand algebra, you must love algebra-.- how could we love algebra when we don't even know why we need to add and subtract letters!**

**-sigh- anyway sorry for the wait!^-^ we dont own Gakuen Alice! sumi-chan owns this small piece of cake and haui-chan gets the rest...**

**sumi-chan: hmph! at least i won't get fat!:P**

A limo pulled up before the gates of the prestigous school, Alice Academy. The chaufer went out and opened the door and 5 gorgeous girls stepped out.

"Hotaru... i don't like this at all!" complained a gorgeous 17 year old girl with tantalizing chocolate hazel orbs and smooth waist length caramel brown hair. She was none other than Mikan Sakura, daughter of the famous actress and model, Yuka Sakura and the President of Sakura Industries, Izumi Sakura.

"i don't like this either. no scratch that, I hate this!" said an irritated beaitiful 17 year old girl with hypnotizingly beautiful purple eyes and above the shoulder raven hair. She is Hotaru Imai, daughter of C. of Imai invent co.

"oh... cheer up guys! this is going to be fun!" squealed a 17 year old girl with emerald green hair with curly tips in the ends earning her the nickname "permy". She is Sumire Shouda daughter of the owner of the famous Shouda resorts and country clubs.

"leave it to Permy to be happy even with the situation we're in" twins said in unison. The eldest one, named Nonoko Umenomiya ,has shoulder length cobalt blue hair and blue eyes. The youngest one, named Anna Umenomiya,has long wavy strawberry pink hair with pink eyes. Daughters of C. of Umenomiya-ogasawara cuisines and pastries, well-known in Europe and Asia.

"-sigh- well we can't do anything now can we?" Mikan said. "Ya, for once she's right" Hotaru said. "Hey! and you call yourself my bestfriend!" said a chibi teary-eyed Mikan. "i never that... it was just you" Hotaru said still keeping an emotionless face but if you could look deep into her eyes never minding the evilness and the money signs is a hint of amusement.

"you guys never fail to amuse us!" Anna exclaimed smiling. "Well, anyway lets meet up with the principal already." Sumire said also smiling. "uhm.. hey, Mikan isn't your uncle Kazu the principal here?" Nonoko asked. "oh ya! i almost forgot!" Mikan said cheekily and runs of saying "Uncle Kazu!" but eventually gets hit by Hotaru's Baka gun. The twins and Sumire just sweat-dropped and followed their friends to the Highschool building.

They finally reached the Principal's office.

"knock knock... excuse me Kazu-sama but the transferees has arrived!"said the secretary. A man in a black suite looked up from the papers he was doing to face his secretary. "oh good! send them in"

"you can come in now." smiled the secretary.

As they went inside...

"Mikan-chan!" Mikan was attacked by a bear hug. "Uncle Kazu! its so nice to see you!" "i missed you too!"Kazu hugged even tighter if possible. "U-uncle K-Kazu... Y-your...s-suffuc-cating m-me" Mikan manged to say. "oh! sorry! Mikan-chan" he apologized and let her go.

"Hotaru-chan, Sumire-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan! how nice to see you again! Sorry i wasn't able to come to the party last month, I was too busy with some... nuisance students" Kazu said.

The girls just smiled and said it's okay but Hotaru a bit irritated because of the use of the hohorific ''chan'' on her name. She doesn't like being called with "chan" especially by adults, exception of her close friends though.

"well anyway, i'm happy that your parents decided on transferring you here instead. This way I could look after my adorable niece!" Kazu said pinching Mikan's cheek, while Mikan just blushed. Her family including close friends are extremely protective of her, well since she is a magnet of trouble. Once when Mikan was a child, she enjoyed playing outside the park but will eventually got lost, so they had to search for her for 5 hours and even called the police just to find her sleeping under a sakura tree. But still they loved her nonetheless.

"Why is it anyway that you girls got transferred here? I mean Izumi will never allow Mikan to be transferred to a school with boys."kazu asked them.

The girls looked at each other and Mikan started."well you see this is what happend...

end of chapter 1

**we actually don't know what to name Hotaru and the others' parents so we just made it like that. and we made anna and nonoko twins because... actually we don't know.**

**sumi-chan: i think it's cute actually!**

**Hiya!:)) sorry for the errors! but give us your comments! please! tell us if we improved! -cross fingers-**

**please greet Haiu-chan a happy birthday!:) she's 14 now! it would really make her happy! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter yeay!:D this is sumi-chan! haiu-chan is at the mall right now... she better have bought me cake!XD**

**

* * *

**

The girls looked at each other and Mikan started."well you see this is what happend...

flashback...

_"ugh!... my hand hurts like hell!" complained Sumire. They had just finished classes and was inside the limo on their way to Sakura mansion._

_"well you did slap her pretty hard!" Anna exclaimed in a matter-of-fact-tone._

_"well she was calling Mikan a bi0tch! Do you expect me to do nothing?" sumire exclaimed._

_"no, I expected you to wait for me to use my baka gun" Hotaru said still emotionless._

_"and wait until Mikan's Chanel shoes get wet? no way! i have a party next week and those shoes would go well with my dress!" sumire said._

_"hey!" Mikan retorted. "you just did that for my shoes?" she added with chibi tears. Hotaru just kept quiet and rolled her eyes, there's no point in joining their fight._

_"no I was just kidding silly! I would never do that to you!" Sumire half laughed while hugging Mikan._

_And after around 20 minutes they reached Sakura Mansion. The 12 foot gate was painted an elegant shade of gold, the front garden is filled with different species of beautiful flowers and had cherry blossoms showering you with sakura petals._

_When the girls got out of the limo they were greeted by Ayumu, Mikan's maid since she was 10. Ayumu is actually very young, she is just 27 years old._

_"Welcome back miss Mikan, miss Sumire, miss Nonoko, miss Anna and mi- er... Hotaru!" Ayumu sweat dropped sensing the evil aura Hotaru was emitting._

_"haha..." the girls laughed awkwardly._

_"Ayumu-chan, you don't need to call us "miss" you know" Mikan reminded._

_"I'll try to remember that mis- um... Mikan-chan " Ayumu said while blushing a bit. The girls just laughed until Ayumu said something._

_"ah! Mikan-chan your parents arrived a little while ago, they said to tell you to meet them upstairs along with Hotaru, Anna,Nonoko and Sumire as soon as you've arrived."_

_" mom and dad are back!" Mikan happily exclaimed._

_"but why would they want to meet up with us to?" Nonoko asked._

_"hm... something's not right here..." Hotaru said._

_"well we'll now when we see them." Nonoko added._

_They reached the big black double doors and knocked twice then came inside._

_"Mom! Dad!" Mikan greeted. "Mikan sweetie! I missed you so much!" Yuka and Izumi said as they hugged their daughter._

_"It's nice to see you too Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko" Yuka greeted them smiling._

_"nice to see you too auntie, uncle" the girls greeted back._

_"so why did you want to see us?" Hotaru questioned._

_"ah.. yes we would like to talk to you about something important" Mr. Sakura answered." Please do sit down" he gestured to the sofa._

_When they were all settled down. Izumi started. "well you see girls you are already in the last year of high school." "And we and also your parents think that it would be the right time to speak to you about this"_

_"About what exactly?" Anna asked._

_"about taking over the family business." Yuka answered. When they saw that there were no comments and reactions they continued. "You see girls your parents including us are concerned for you._

_"concerned why?" Mikan asked._

_"concerned that there wouldn't be a succeeding heir after you girls."_

_There was a awkward silence..._

_"so..."_

_"you mean we!"_

_"why!"_

_"not now!"_

_The girls cut-off each other._

_"wait! so your saying we need to get pregnant?" Mikan shouted surprised._

_"no! of course not! that would be after you get married!" Izumi's protective fatherly side showed._

_"for now we need you to find yourselves husbands" Yuka said._

_"soon-to-be-husbands you mean and we need to approve of them first of course." Izumi added._

_"how are we supposed to find our "husbands"? Sumire asked almost immediately after the shock._

_Yuka and Izumi exchanged glances._

_"well we all agreed to transfer you to a mixed school!"_

"...and so that's what happened " Mikan finished.

Kazu just stared at them.

"so you mean-"

"yup!"

"are you-"

"yup!"

"you can't-"

"yup!"

Kazu sighed. "well this is unexpected. i was wishing that I would have to wait until you girls are second year of college for this" he sighed again. "well guess i can't do anything but treasure the time I have left with my precious niece!" he said childishly hugging Mikan.

"uncle! you said that as if I'm going to die!" Mikan said.

"well I won't be able to spend time with you if your going to find a husband!" Kazu pointed out.

"trust me, we don't like this idea anymore than you do" Hotaru said.

The bell rang indicating it was time to go to class.

"-sigh- anyway you girls better get to class. I don't want you to be late."

The girls nodded and after one last hug they headed for the door and as they did 5 boys were thrown inside facing the girls.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

heyooo! were back!:)) sorry for the long wait but good news our exams are done! yeay! Thanks sooooo much for those who reviewed!

WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IN OUR DREAMS MAYBE...

Hope you enjoy!:))

* * *

Natsume's POV

"kyaa! look! look! it's them it's them!"

"ugh!.. not this again!" I said. Natsume Hyuuga age 18 raven hair crimson eyes son of Kaoru Hyuuga and Loran Hyuuga. The next heir to the Hyuuga corp.

"come on Natsume, at least try to smile" Ruka said. Ruka has been one of my best friends (don't tell him I said that) ever since I can remember. He has blond hair, which I think makes him look girly and blue eyes. These stupid fan girls call him _their _"prince".

"Shut up Ruka. you're asking me to smile? for them? I pointed outside the window. We're currently inside the limo headed to Gakuen Alice, a prstigous school for the rich and famous. spoiled and bi0tches if you ask me, well except for us of course.

"haha... as if they will actually see you're smile!" Koko snickered. Koko and I met during my stay in London. He bumped right into me while I was running from the fan girls...and guys. Normally I would've killed him for doing that but then I saw he was also running from his fan girls. So that's what started it all. He has sandy yellow hair and big eyes which makes him look like his expression never changes, that annoying weird smile has always irritated me.

"For once you're actually right" Mochu snickered in the background.

"hey!" Koko exclaimed.

"come to think of it we haven't really seen you smile Natsume" Yuu joined in.

I met Mochu and Yuu during our first year of high school, when me and Ruka had to transfer schools. No one dared to speak to us but them. Mochu and Yuu are the exact opposite of each other, Mochu would always disrupt the class and Yuu would be the one to quiet him down. Mochu actually looks almost bald if you ask me and Yuu has the same sandy-yellow hair as koko but looks more tamed.

"hn" was my only reply. _There was only one person who can make me smile... I haven't seen her ever since we had to transfer. I tried searching for **her** but still it was no use. _I thought. Only Ruka Knows about** her**_.  
_

_flashback_

_"ne ne, Nat-kun!" a little brunette girl said."_

_"what is it? can't you see I'm sleeping?" I said irritably  
_

_"mou... you're so mean!" she pouted  
_

_"tch. what do you want"_

_"you see that pretty tree there? it's called a Sakura tree, it has the same name as me!" She said excitedly._

_"It's mine"_

_"huh? It can't be yours!" she said with a cute frown.  
_

_"why not?"_

_"well... uh.."_

_"hm...?"_

_"well.. c-cause you don't have you're name on it!" She replied proudly._

_"tch. Then I'll just have to write my name on it." I said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"hey! no fair! i want my name on it too!"_

_"no"_

_"why not!" she retorted._

_"cause i said so"_

_"hmph! fine! you're mean! I'll write my name there instead!" she said as she stick-out her tongue and turned to leave._

_"fine! this can be both our tree"_

_"yeay! thanks Nat-kun!" she said as she hugged me. a small blush came came to my face._

_Natsume+Mikan  
_

end of flashback

_It's been ten years... where are you?_ I thought as I approached the tree.

Normal POV

"they're here!" a random fan girl exclaimed as the guys walked in.

"Mr. Nogi! You are late!" Mr. Jinno yelled when they entered the class.

"uh... sorry?" Mochu replied unsure.

"tsk! and where is Hyuuga?

_This teacher is annoying the hell out of me!_ The guys all thought.

"well he's skipping class obviously" Koko replied with a fake smile which the girls still thought was cute.

"what?" Jinno shouted.

"relax teach! It's not like you're subject is all that important anyway" Mochu said.

"yeah! I mean what else would we do besides sleeping in your class?" Koko added. Ruka and Yuu remained silent but it was obvious they we're amused.

They knew this was irritating the hell out of their teacher.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD JUS-" Mr. Jinno was cut-off.

"shut up" Natsume said.

"hey Natsume, where have you been?" Ruka asked.

"hn"

"oh, come on Natsume! we had to put up with this annoying teacher because of you!" Mochu complained.

"as if I care..." Natsume replied.

The guys ignored the teacher who clearly looks irritated and angry.

"ALL OF YOU! COME WITH ME!" Mr. Jinno exploded and dragged them towards the principal's office.

When they reached the double doors, Mr. Jinno opened the door and threw them inside.

Natsume's POV

As the stupid teacher threw us inside we fell. I was just about to stand up and clobber him when what I saw suprised me...

_...Mikan?_

* * *

So how was it?:))

sorry if we can only reach only til 1000+ words... We'll try to make longer chapters! And so sorry for the errors! anyways...We're not really sure of the spelling of "Jinno/Jino" so yeah please forgive us!:DD

Again Please review!:))


	4. Chapter 4

Sumi-chan: haloo!:)) thanks so much for those who reviewed we super appreciate it!

haui-chan: we DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE so please don't sue us!

Sumi-chan:yea!yea! we still need to buy our friend a cake... she's turning 14!:D

haui-chan:why a cake? I thought we made it clear she needs a diet?XD

Sumi-chan: haha... just kidding! WE LOVE YOU SQUASH GIRL!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As we made our way to the door five guys were thrown inside by a weird teacher with a frog on his shoulder. One guy had raven hair which seems a tad bit familiar. The guy looked at me and my eyes widened a bit at the color of his eyes...crimson red. Now where in the world would you see someone with red eyes? At that moment I couldn't look away It's like being under a spell, It's as if I would look away It would disappear, He too stared at me.

"You boys again? I should have known better to give you such a light punishment! " at the sound of my uncle's voice I broke the staring contest and looked towards my uncle, he made such a weird face which I think was supposed to be disappointed but from my point of view he looked like he needed to go to the bathroom.

It was just too funny I can't help but giggle. I guess my uncle heard me cause he threw me a curious look.

I just smiled and shaked my head.

**Natsume's POV**

Is it really her? I can't believe it! Her Auburn hair and brown eyes. It her! I can't be mistaken. I continued to stare at her, afraid that if I blink she would just disappear again just like before. I was in my own world already, I didn't even hear anything at all. She was the first one to look away, I growled lightly so no one would hear.

She looked towards the principal and laughed , It was a melody I didn't want to end.

I stood up but as I did I caught a glimpsed of something unlikely...

...polkadots

I smirked at this She hasn't changed a bit.

**Normal POV**

there was a light knock on the door. A man with wavy blond hair with a ruffled blouse and a tight jeans appeared.

"Excuse me Yukihira-sama, but I'm here to pick up my new students"

Natsume smirked again. This gayly looking person is his adviser only meaning that Mikan would be in the same class as him.

"Ah yes" The principal said and looked towards Mikan. "I think you girls should go now, just follow Mr. Narumi"

The girls nodded and after one more smile from Mikan towards her uncle they continued to the door. It would have been a hug like Kazu wanted but for the sake of his image he needed to be formal.

The girls tuned and came face to face with the guys they made eye contact for a second and looked away heading towards the door.

When Mikan passed by Natsume, She heard him whisper that she couldn't understand seeing how dense she is.

..._ polkadots._

She also didn't miss the obvious smirk on his face, Which made her all the more confused.

When the girls were already outside_, _Narumi intoduced himself_._

"Hi there!" he exclaimed with a high pitched voice which made the girls sweat drop.

"I'm Mr. Narumi, I will be you're adviser for the time you'll stay here in the academy"

"Hi Mr. Narumi! I'm Mikan and these are Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko an Sumire." Mikan said with a smile.

"KAWAII! such cute new students I have."

"Shut up you gay freak and show us to our room already." Hotaru said menacingly and took out her baka bazooka.

"haha..." Narumi laughed awkwardly and sweat dropped. "Okay then, But you girls don't have to worry about going to school today as I have been informed "

"really? that's fortunate" Anna commented.

"Yeah! I'm dead tired" Sumire added.

"so am I!" Nonoko joined.

Narumi smiled "Well then I'll show you girls to your dorm"

As they entered the limo since the academy was huge. 4 big buildings which was the pre-school, Middle school, High school and college. There was a park with a playground, The northern forest, The central park, The Girl's dorm and the boy's dorm, 3 halls and 2 theaters and 2 Olympic sized pools. The whole academy was surrounded by trees and the academy basically looked like a city.

When they were all settled Narumi started explaining the rules to them which there's no point in doing so cause the girls weren't even listening. Hotaru was typing on her laptop, Anna and Nonoko were chatting , Sumire was almost asleep while Mikan was just staring outside the window contemplating on the guy she encountered a while ago. _"He looked oddly familiar"_ she thought.

After around 10 minutes they arrived at a big building. The girl's dormitory. They were greeted by the dorm manager and showed the girls to their rooms.

The girl's room was on a private floor, requested by Mikan's dad. There was a white large double doors, inside you would see the living room with a 52 inch flat screen t.v and a huge black sofa. There was a huge window over looking the forest. To the right was the huge kitchen which Anna is delighted to see and connected to the dining room, Beside that was the Game room. To the left you could see each of the girl's room. Inside was a Queen sized bed and a study table they each had their own bathroom that had a shower and a big bath tub.

After all their luggage was put away the girl's decided to rest. Mikan wanted to take a nice relaxing bubble bath first. When she stripped herself of her clothes and was only in her under wear which was polka dots.

_"Polka dots..."_ she thought. When it processed in her brain her eyes widened and her mouth became o-shaped.

"NOOOOOOO! I'll never get married!"

end of chapter 4

* * *

hiyaa!:)) so what do you think? Sumi-chan doesn't know what you call the person in-charge of the dorms so It was written as the manager so please correct me!:l and so sorry for the errors!

anyway please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloo, were back! sorry for the late update! you should thank haiu-chan she's been pestering me the whole weekend to update... but I don't see her trying to make any ideas! =PPP I am on strike! haiu-chan you update the next chapters!XDD**

**well anyway don't mind us and our weirdness*ahem haui-chan's fault! haha... just kidding!:))**

**THANKS A BUNCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Mikan! wait up." A boy panted._

_"come on slow poke! I thought guys were suppose to be faster that us?" A 7 year old Mikan giggled. They were in the park playing hide and seek._

_"Mikan, slow down or you'll hurt yourself!" the boy shouted, trying to keep up with her._

_She giggled. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted back and hid behind a tree._

_She sat down and cover her mouth to suppress her laugh. He'll never find me here! She thought.  
_

_._

_._

_A few minutes passed._

_._

_._

_I bet he couldn't find me. She thought proudly. "Alright Nat-kun I win!" she announced proudly as she got up form her hiding spot._

_"nat-kun?..." She found no one._

_"Nat-kun!" She started to shout getting worried, she couldn't find her friend anywhere. "Nat-kun! Nat-kun!"_

_It was already getting dark but she can't find him anywhere._

_"Where are you Nat-kun? I'm scared..." she sobbed and was sitting down on the grass already, her little pink dress getting dirty._

_"GOTCHA!" A voice came behind her._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed until she looked back seeing her friend holding his stomach from too much laughing._

_"I fooled ya didn't I?" He managed to say between laughs._

_Mikan blinked until her face scrunched up, making her cheeks puffy. "Nat-kun! that wasn't nice!" she scolded him, tears still on her eyes._

_"but it was funny! look at your face! you look a gajillion times uglier!" He said a grin on his face still laughing._

_"hmph!" She crossed her arms. "I'm going home!" she exclaimed and turned around starting to walk away._

_He frowned. "come on! I was just kidding!" He started to go after her._

_She ignored him and started running._

_"hey!" He started running after her. She continued to ignore him and she didn't notice the red lights._

_"MIKAN LOOK OUT!" he shouted._

_She looked back, her eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"_

Mikan sat up from her bed panting, her forehead sweaty. "just a dream..." she told herself gripping her chest trying to calm down.

"Mikan?"

She looked towards her door seeing her best friend, Hotaru come in.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream." Hotaru asked worried and sat down on her bed.

"I'm fine Hotaru, just a dream." she assured her best friend.

"well alright, if you say so."

Mikan smiled. Though at times Hotaru would always hit her ,there are also those times when she showed that she truly cares.

Hotaru stood up. "well since you're awake already, go take a bath, first day of school today." Her face became stoic again.

"Oh yeah! almost forgot, thanks Hotaru!" She grinned stupidly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "expected of you, baka." She said and left the room.

Mikan sighed. "First day of school today... in a mixed school." Mikan came from an all girls school compliments to her protective family. "It's okay! I'm sure they will be nice!... I think."

She got out of bed, stretched and went inside her bathroom to take a shower. After 30 minutes she got out, a pink towel wrapped around her, she went inside her walk-in closet and picked up her uniform and wore it. She combed her hair, put it in a high pony after it was dry. She got out of her room to see Sumire and Nonoko sitting on the sofa watching T.V. while Hotaru and Anna is in the Dining room finishing eating.

"Good Morning!" she greeted happily and walked to sit down to eat her food, made especially by Anna.

"Morning!" They greeted back except for Hotaru, biting her last piece of pancake.

"here you go Mikan, your favorite strawberry flavored pancake." Anna said and gave it to Mikan.

"Thanks Anna!" She thanked before eating.

Anna grinned. "no problem-o."

After She was done eating they all sat down on the sofa, Narumi was going to fetch them.

"So what do you think?" Nonoko started.

"think about what?" her twin asked.

"think about now were in a mixed school."

"I think It's stupid." Hotaru answered emotionless eating her dessert, crab ice cream.

They all sweat-dropped.

"I think It's exciting! were with boys now!" Sumire exclaimed.

" Gee- Who would've known." Nonoko said sarcastically.

"Well considering it is Sumire, It was expected." Anna added. Sumire frowned. They all laughed.

"how bout' you Mikan? What do you think?" Nonoko asked.

"well... I don't know, I actually think It's going to be nerve-wracking." Mikan answered a bit unsure.

"You do have a point, coming from a well-known family there's bound to be trouble." Anna said.

"peoples gonna start asking to be your friend, asking to hang-out with us, saying your hot, pretty, rich and undeniably gorgeous-..." Sumire sighed.

"How conceited can you get?" Mikan asked. They all laughed.

"How about we change our names?" Hotaru suggested. They all looked at her.

"How?" Anna asked.

"Is that even legal?" Nonoko added.

"look, there's nothing wrong about it." Hotaru answered. " We can tell them the truth if something gets out of hand."

"I'm in on it!" the twins said. "were going to use our mom's last name, they know us by Umenomiya anyways.

"hmm... Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara. nice one!" Sumire announced. "how bout me?"

"why won't you use permy?" Mikan grinned.

"I hate that nickname!" Sumire exclaimed.

"well, they don't know about that name do they?"

"I guess..."

"Permy it is!" the three giggled.

Sumire groaned.

"What's Hotaru's?" Anna brought up. They all looked at Hotaru.

"Toruh Imai." Hotaru simply said.

"Oh..." They said.

"How about you Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan shrugged. "hm... maybe... Mikan Yukihara?" she said unsure.

"Ya! sounds nice."Anna said

"they know you as Sakura anyway." Nonoko added.

-knock- knock- " GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY NEWBIES!" Narumi said in a sing-song voice.

-BANG-

Narumi crashed against the wall.

Hotaru blew her baka gun. "Wait for our response before you come in." She said glaring at the teacher.

"_ouch_ ahaha... sorry, I'll remember that." He said rubbing his head. "well anyway ready for your first day?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Can we ask a favor?" Mikan started.

"Ya sure! anything." He said smiling at Mikan.

-And they told them their plan.-

"hm... sure, I'll allow it! but in the condition that if there's an emergency you need to use your real names alright?" Narumi said in a "mom" like manner.

"Deal!" The girls all said.

"well, since that's out of the picture, we can go to class now."The girls nodded.

* * *

"I'll give the signal when you can come in okay?" Narumi reminded. the girls nodded.

When Narumi opened the door, they could hear noise inside. "Good morning my oh so adorable class!" He shouted to get their attention. But it's still pointless, they just ignored him. Narumi sighed dramatically. Mikan and the others sweat dropped at this, _"Gay freak_" thay thought. "oh well... I was so happy today too that we have new students arriving." He stressed the new student part. That got the class' attention especially a certain Raven boy at the back already grinning.

"Are they boys or girls?" A random student asked.

"well let's find out then, please come in!" Narumi gestured to the door.

Mikan and the others came in. The class were in awe, they were the most gorgeous people they've seen, some girls were already burning with jealousy.

"they're all girls!" Koko shouted.

"yes we can see that koko." Yuu said in a-matter-of -fact tone. He turned to the girls. " Sorry for that, Koko isn't very polite." stealing a glance at Koko. "Hi I'm the class president, Yuu why won't you introduce yourselves." The girls smiled and nodded.

"My name is S-permy shouda, 17 years old." Sumire said awkwardly.

"permy?" Koko questioned suppressing his laugh. "what kind of name permy?"

A vein popped on Sumire's forehead. "Well what kind of name is Koko huh? She countered.

The class erupted into laughter. "well let's continue."

"I'm Anna Ogasawara. Age 17."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, age 17."

"Were twins!" they said at the same time.

"they're cute." Mochu whispered to Yuu. But apparently the twins heard it and immediately blushed.

"Toruh Imai, Age 17, Don't. Mess. With. Me" She glared at everyone that made them shiver.

"Hi! Mikan Yukihara, age 17 nice to meet you!" Mikan happily said.

_"they're complete opposites..."_ the class sweat dropped.

"well then since there's new students free time!" Narumi announced as he ran out of the classroom.

**Natsume's POV**

"Y-Yukihara?... It's suppose to be Sakura not Yukihara!" He thought to himself.

"Hey Natsume! you alright? you seemed spaced out..." Ruka waved a hand at my face.

"y-yeah I'm fine!" I replied, I mentally slapped myself I must have sounded stupid.

"Well , I'm going to meet the new students okay?" He said and walked off.

My eyes trailed back to Mikan. "Is it her or not? she has the same hair and eyes so I can't be mistaken." I was having a war in my head, I was still looking at her but I guess she noticed me and stared back at me. Her eyes widened and pointed an accusing finger at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Did she realize it's me? If she did then she's her right?" I was asking myself, I can't describe this feeling... excitement, worry, longingness? But what she said was something I didn't expect.

"PERVERT!" she yelled at me.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done yeay! longest chapter typed so far!:)) well it's still short I think... but whatever!  
**

**Anyway do you guys think It's going too slow? We mean cause it's only in this chapter they met? well tell us okay! so we can pick up the pace a bit.:)**

**thanks for reading! We'll greatly appreciate it if you review and leave us you comments.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyaa!:)) were back! sorry it's sooooooooooooo late... guess the sembreak fever hit us too hardXD.**

**well anyway here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**WE DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

The class was silent after that outburst, no one dared to speak or even move well... until...

"HOW DARE YOU CALL NATSUME-SAMA A PERVERT!"

All attention turned to a blond girl wearing a short skirt and a tight blouse.

Mikan blinked twice and looked the blond up and down before she faked a smile. "Who might you be?" She tried to sound polite as she can.

The blond snorted. "figured someone like you wouldn't know me, I mean how could you!" She replied mockingly.

Mikan twitched.

"I bet she got here through scholarship." A purple haired girl beside the blond snickered. "Well so you wouldn't further embarrass yourself, I am LUNA KOIZUMI daughter of the president of Luna corp."

_Luna corp? they didn't even make it to the top ten..._ Mikan shrugged the thought and replied. "Well... nice to meet you..."

"Nice?" Luna asked sarcastically."You should be Honored to meet me!"

The students in the classroom rolled their eyes. _There goes her ego again._

"psh. I bet you're jealous of Luna-san."

"I mean who wouldn't she's obviously prettier-" A orange haired girl joined in and looked Mikan up and down carefully scrutinizing her. "than you..." she muttered the last part.

Hotaru grinned behind Mikan. She saw how the orange girl's eyes stared mesmerized at her best friend. Who wouldn't? Mikan could be a model if she just didn't need to go to high school!

Truth be told Hotaru managed to stop getting her baka gun and shoot the day lights out of the snobbish sluts, well she would have but Mikan knowing Hotaru all too well, gave her a knowing look and shook her head a bit implying her to stop.

"Alright! Alright!" Yuu interjected. "Luna-san, let's be kind to the new students now."

Luna rolled her eyes, thinking it's just a waste of her time. "Class president, I'm just making her realize what her status is." Luna said sarcastically and stood in front of Mikan.

"but Luna-"

"Yes of course!" Sumire's patience snapped, she walked in front of Mikan. "she isn't a bitch like you!"

"Sumire..." Mikan mumbled to Sumire but apparently she didn't hear.

"A bitch? excuse me do you know who you're talking to? Are you deaf?" Lune countered glaring at Sumire.

"well my ears are perfectly fine, maybe it's your brain short circuiting." Sumire equally glared at her.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

_god, How stupid could she be! _"Let's just say you're IQ is as low as your waist size."

"Wow! that must mean I'm thin!"Luna shouted to the girl beside her.

The class sweat dropped. _I don't think she even has a brain..._

Luna turned back to Sumire. "Don't think flattery would get you anywhere."

Sumire can't believe this girl. "flatter you? from head to toe you're cheap not to mention disgusting!"

"Excuse m-"

"And you imply that Mikan's cheap? Her parents are-" The following words were mumbled by a hand which belongs to Mikan whose glaring at Sumire directly.

"Oh let me continue that phrase for you." Luna said with a fake smile. "Her parents are so poor that they are lucky enough to have their daughter as a scholar ." She finished smiling proudly.

Mikan is in shock, she would have ripped Luna's hair off if she continued her last string of patience just snapped and she won't just stand there and be insulted.

"You know Mikan, i really do pity you." Luna sighed

Sumire explode. " What makes you say 'pity her'? Do you even know her? She's the-" she said continuously but was cut off by Mikan's sudden action.

"Sumire." Mikan said in a low volume. Sumire sighed.

"If you just know her." Sumire muttered but apparently Natsume heard it.

_what did she mean by that? 'If you just know her'? _Natsume became very curious by that statement.

"So waddaya say now? Have you just realized that you're a useless person that doesn't deserve even the slightest attention?" Luna said annoyingly.

Mikan felt very insulted, she was supposed to counter a statement until...

"Hey! Watch your words." The raven haired boy stood furiously and leaved the room, emitting a cold aura.

The class became silent after that scene.

Luna was shocked. "but..." she said discontentedly. Her face almost crying.

"Don't you think this classroom had gone cold?" A classmate of theirs said suddenly.

"yeah right." Anna said playfully until..

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of Natsume's fan girls exclaimed. All of them blushing hard.

"Did you saw it? Did you saw it? he's so hot!"

"Those eyes. It's so tantalizing"

"Oh I'm melting..."

"I can't take this anymore!"

The fan girls exclaimed at the same time changing the atmosphere quickly into blazing hot which cause the rest to sweat drop.

"This class had gone crazy!" a random classmate said.

Hotaru viewed their classmates trying to calm the girls then to Luna, crying on her knees while her friends is comforting her then to Mikan, who's still staring at the door where Natsume walked out. She saw the amazement in her eyes.

"'Mikan?" Hotaru said worried. "Huh? Yes?" Mikan shook her thoughts off.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan nodded then turned to the door and smiled.

* * *

"wow!" Anna chuckled. "that was such a nice welcoming."

"uhuh!" Nonoko agreed. "All of them was so nice!"

"You think me and the Luna girl could be friends?" Sumire exclaimed sarcastically.

They all laughed. Currently the girls were in the cafeteria having lunch gathered in a circular table. Along the way, some students were smiling their way. Guess news spread that fast.

"I can't believe Hotaru could hold her temper." Mikan laughed and received a glare from Hotaru.

"well anyway." Hotaru turned to Sumire and glared at her. "You almost blew our cover." She spat out in a whisper so only the girls would hear.

Sumire laughed awkwardly. " Sorry!I couldn't help myself okay!" Sumire exclaimed. "that cheap barbie blond was really pissing me off." She mumbled.

Anna chuckled. "Come on Hotaru, give her a break! you would have done the same."

"But I wouldn't be that reckless to blow our cover."

"Alright! Alright! I said I was sorry!" Sumire whined.

Mikan laughed. "we sound like spies." She giggled.

"WHAT THE NEW STUDENTS ARE SPIES!"

The girls turned to see Koko with a hysterical look on his face. Behind him were Ruka, Yuu and Mochu.

"No. they're aliens who eat chicken disguised as girls." Mochu said sarcastically and wacked Koko on the head.

"Ow! I was just kidding you know!" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Mind if we join you?" Ruka smiled.

"Ya, sure!"

"No!"

They looked at Hotaru and saw her glaring at them and the guys sweat dropped.

"What she meant was, No because there aren't enough chairs so you guys should get some." Mikan continued so it could lighten up the atmosphere.

Hotaru glared at Mikan who was just grinning at her best friend.

When they were all seated the guys started to introduce themselves.

"Well you know me, I'm Koko!" He grinned.

"sadly we were just stuck with him for the past 4 years." The other guys sighed.

"Hey!"

They laughed and continued on with the introduction.

"Yuu, the class president." Yuu said shyly.

"The very responsible and smart, MOCHU!" Mochu announced.

"who manages to keep a straight point average of a C+." Yuu continued and Mochu frowned.

Then they turned to Ruka who blushed immediately. "R-Ruka N-No-Nogi." He stuttered.

There was silence.

"YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!"

The girls shouted making Ruka blush more. Hotaru, being the devil she is, didn't waste time and started taking pictures.

"don't you want to take pictures of us?" Mochu and Koko said while doing 'manly' poses. Hotaru looked at them for 1 minute and then turned off her camera. "It's a waste of the memory card."

They laughed again as they all sat down properly.

Mikan noticed something. "Hey, wheres the vampire cat eyed walk-out boy?"

"Huh?..."

"You mean Natsume?" Ruka answered unsure. Hotaru eyed her suspiciously.

"He said tha-"

"So I'm a perverted vampire cat who walks out now?"

They all turned and saw Nastsume grinning.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "No, you're an annoying red alien!"

Natsume smirked and sat down.

"Since when did we sit with girls now?" Natsume joked.

"Ever since they were actually species of them who aren't deranged hungry zombies!" Koko answered.

"I think that's a compliment!" Anna laughed.

"well anyway I've been meaning to ask, was it just coincidence that you girls went to the same school at the same time?" Yuu questioned.

"childhood friends! You can't live without them!" Nonoko chuckled.

"Us too! this is so cool it's like were fated to meet!" Koko exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence.

"well anyway, you girls from here?" Ruka broke the tension.

Mikan frowned. "Actually no, it's our first time here."

"well then why won't we tour you around!" Mochu said excitedly.

Anna clapped her hands. "that'll be great!"

"Tour guide extraordinaire! with me you can't get lost!" Koko announced proudly.

"And you'll end up going to a loony house!" Ruka joked and they all laughed as Koko frowned.

"where do you girls want to go?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!"

* * *

**SO SOOOOOOOOOORY it was late! and anyway please no punishment! leave a review please!:)) PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
